The present invention relates to an apparatus for interconnecting a vehicle and a trailer.
A known apparatus for interconnecting a vehicle and a trailer is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,109,940 issued May 5, 1992 and entitled "Automated Guided Vehicle Top Disposed Towing Apparatus". The apparatus disclosed in this patent includes an automated guided vehicle having a lift assembly upon which a ball type hitch element is mounted. When the automated guided vehicle has moved the ball type hitch element into vertical alignment with a socket type hitch element connected with a trailer tow bar, the lift assembly moves the ball type hitch element upwardly into engagement with the socket type hitch element to interconnect the trailer and the vehicle.